Lineup Info for The 2nd 1986 Big Balloon Parade
Check out who'll help make the 2nd Big Balloon Parade the ultimate celebration! PLEASE NOTE: Only Inflatable&SportsGuy1986 is allowed to edit this page, as he is the creator of this parade. BALLOONS NEW! 'BUZZ LIGHTYEAR (Disney Pixar) To Infinity and BEYOND! Buzz Lightyear makes his Big Balloon Parade debut to promote his return to the big screen this summer in ''Toy Story 4! '''NEW! DR. SEUSS' THE GRINCH (Illumination Entertainment) Fresh off their new theatrical motion picture, a sweeping new version of Dr. Seuss' classic tale, the deliciously-wicked Grinch and his loyal dog Max will try to steal holiday cheer in their Big Balloon Parade debut! NEW! THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE Ariving on Track 1986 is the most famous steam engine, Thomas! CHARLIE BROWN (Peanuts Worldwide) Good Grief! Charlie Brown takes center stage during his second flight all tangled up in his favorite kite! After his Big Balloon flight, Charlie Brown will partner with NASA to teach children about space exploration in the coming year! KERMIT THE FROG (The Jim Henson Company) The lovable muppet Kermit will once again soar above the crowd for his second appearance, surely making you want to sing his famous Rainbow Connection song! NESQUIK BUNNY (Nestle) Holding on to his lucky cup of Nesquik, the March Hare will once again take to the skies in the Big Balloon Parade! OLAF from DISNEY'S FROZEN (Walt Disney Animation Studios) Beloved snowman Olaf returns for his second parade with a glistening body that mimics real snow! The design is sure to make him stand out as he soars above the streets of Roblox City! PILLSBURY DOUGHBOY (Pillsbury) Our beloved baker returns to the parade, with a balloon that could contain millions of crescent rolls! RONALD MCDONALD (McDonald's) Ronald McDonald sports a spiffy balloon for his second parade appearance, complete with a 6-foot-long bowtie and rowboat-sized red shoes! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (SEGA) SEGA's speedy hedgehog Sonic will once again zoom through the Roblox City streets for his second parade appearance! Sonic will be headed to the big screen next November in his first motion picture! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS (Nickelodeon) SpongeBob will continue to entertain parade fans, even in the wake of Stephen Hillenburg's passing. In 2019, Nickelodeon will be gearing up for SpongeBob's 20th anniversary and a new feature film scheduled to soak into theaters in 2020! SUPER GROVER (Sesame Workshop) Super Grover will once again collide...Oops! Glide into Roblox City for his second parade appearance, gearing up for Sesame Street's 50th anniversary in the coming year! THE VERY HUNGRY CATERPILLAR (Eric Carle) Gearing up for his 50th Anniversary next year, this Very Hungry Caterpillar will once again soar through the skies on parade day for his second appearance! WILD THING (Harper College Children's Books) The star of Maurice Sendak's classic children's book Where The Wild Things Are ''is set to make his second Big Balloon Parade appearance! Don't worry, this Wild Thing is not here to scare people--he wants to be friends with everyone! NOVELTY BALLOONS '''NEW!' SMILEY, LOVEY, & LAUGHINGSTOCK (Emojis Worldwide) The newest faces on the block! Smiley is sure to keep everyone happy, Lovey just can't help his love with the parade, and Laughingstock is sure to laugh his disembodied head off! BLUE & WHITE 1986 STARS BLUE SNOWFLAKE ORNAMENTS CANDY CANE CHRISTMAS STRING OF LIGHTS CLOE THE HOLIDAY CLOWN HAROLD THE FIREMAN RED & GOLD 1986 STARFLAKES WIGGLE WORM YELLOW 1986 STARS More Info Coming Soon!